Katerina Petrova
Katerina Petrova (buł. Катерина Петрова), lepiej znana jako Katherine Pierce była wampirem oraz sobowtórem Amary. Była główną postacią antagonistyczną w sezonie pierwszym i drugim. W sezonie piątym była jedną z głównych postaci. W 1864 roku poznaje Damona i Stefana Salvatore, którzy zakochują się w niej i zostają przemienieni w wampiry poprzez jej krew. Po 145 latach nieobecności, powraca do Mystic Falls, by ponownie spróbować pobawić się braćmi Salvatore. Katherine przemienia Caroline Forbes w wampira oraz wykorzystuje Masona Lockwooda do zdobycia kamienia księżycowego, który miał być kartą przetargową. W drugim sezonie dowiadujemy się również, że Katherine spędziła ponad 500 lat uciekając przed Klaus. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|185px|Katerina wraz z rodzicami na rysunku. Katherine urodziła się jako Katerina Petrova gdzieś w Bułgarii, 5 czerwca 1473 roku. W 1490 roku, gdy miała 16 lat urodziła nieślubne dziecko, a jej rodzina wyrzekła się jej. Katerina została wygnana do Anglii, gdzie osiadła na stałe.thumb|185px|Katerina poznaje Elijah w Anglii. W 1492 roku, poznała Trevora, który przedstawił ją jednemu z Pierwotnych, Elijahowi, a ten swojemu młodszemu bratu, Niklausowi. Katerina cieszyła się z zalotów Niklausa, aż do momentu, w którym dowiedziała się, kim w rzeczywistości jest i co planuje względem niej. 6 kwietnia 1492 rokuNadia wyznaje konkretną datę, kiedy Katerina się zabiła w odcinku Monster's Ball, uciekła z pomocą Trevora, który był w niej zakochany. Kazał jej biec na wschód, do domku w lesie, w którym mogła być bezpieczna. Kiedy dziewczyna przybyła do domku, poznała wampirzycę o imieniu Rose. Rose dowiedziawszy się, że Katerina uciekła Klausowi z kamieniem księżycowym, zamknęła ją w pokoju. thumb|left|185px|Samobójstwo Kateriny.Zagroziła pannie Petrovej, że zabierze ją do Pierwotnego, gdy tylko natrafi się okazja. Katerina próbowała popełnić samobójstwo dźgając się nożem, mówiąc, że woli umrzeć niż wrócić do Klausa, lecz Rose nakarmiła ją swoją krwią, by ją uzdrowić. Kiedy Rose opuściła na chwilę pokój, by porozmawiać z Trevorem, Katerina wykorzystała to i powiesiła się na sznurze. By dokończyć przemianę, dziewczyna pożywiła się krwią właścicielki domu.thumb|185px|Katerina znajduje martwe ciało swojej matki. Pod koniec 1492 roku wampirzyca powróciła do Bułgarii. W swoim rodzinnym domu znalazła zabitych przez Klausa rodziców. Wiedziała, że była to zemsta za jej ucieczkę oraz przemianę w wampira. W 1498 roku, uciekała oszukując ludzi, którzy ją gonili i znalazła drogę do Bułgarii. Katerina przeszukiwała każdą wioskę w poszukiwaniu swojej córki, Nadii. 1864 Katerina przybywa w kwietniuWspomniane przez Vanessę w odcinku Bad Moon Rising 1864 roku do Mystic Falls. Udając sierotę z Atlanty, której rodzice zginęli w pożarze zamieszkuje w posiadłości Salvatorów. Przedstawia się jako Katherine Pierce, thumb|left|185px|Katherine poznaje Stefana.prawdopodobnie w celu uniknięcia wykrycia przez Klausa. Zaprzyjaźnia się z inną wampirzycą, Pearl oraz jej córką Annabelle, a dzięki Emily Bennett, której uratowała życie i która jest jej służką zdobyła lapis lazuli, co pozwalało jej na spacer na słońcu. thumb|185px|right|Pocałunek Katherine i Damona. Kiedy poznała braci Salvatore, szybko zaczęła z nimi romansować. Choć Stefan i Damon byli ze sobą zżyci, to próbowała za wszelką cenę ich poróżnić. Czerpała radość z kontrolowania ich umysłów, stawiając ich przeciwko sobie, by sprawdzić kto okaże się większym romantykiem. Mówiła, że zaplanowała długą przyszłość dla ich całej trójki. Będąc w Mystic Falls, Katherine stworzyła wiele nowych wampirów, które w pewnym momencie zaniepokoiły Radę Założycieli. Wiedząc o wampirach, postanowili wprowadzić werbenę, o której Pearl informuje Katherine. Katherine obiecuje przyjaciółce, że za niedługo wyjadą z miasta, jak tylko przemieni braci Salvatore w wampiry. thumb|185px|left|Katherine nie wie którego z braci wybrać. Na Pierwszy Bal Założycieli wybrała się ze Stefanem. Tamtej nocy poznała sekret o George'u Lockwoodzie, który był wilkołakiem. Katherine postanowiła zawrzeć z nim układ - on pomoże jej sfałszować swoją śmierć, a ona da mu coś czego najmocniej pragnął, czyli kamień księżycowy. Po balu, Stefan mówi Katherine, że jest w niej zakochany i ją całuje. Gdy wraca do swojego pokoju zastaje Damona, którego od razu wyprasza, mówiąc mu, że jest zmęczona. thumb|185px|Katherine rozmawia z George'em. Kiedy Stefan rozmawia ze swoim ojcem, sugeruje mu, że nie każdy wampir jest zły, w co Giuseppe nie może uwierzyć, że to słyszy. Szybko domyśla się o kim mowa, dlatego poznaje prawdziwą tożsamość Katherine. Nieświadomy Stefan wypija werbenę podaną przez Giuseppe. Tej samej nocy Katherine spotyka się z ukochanym i wbija w jego szyję kły. Nagle upada na ziemię, wypowiadając tylko jedno słowo - "werbena". Do pokoju wkracza stary Salvatore i każe synowi wezwać szeryfa, czemu ten początkowo się sprzeciwia. Rozpoczyna się łapanka. Zakładają Katherine kaganiec, a Damon rzuca się na ludzi, którzy chcą ją zabrać. Później Damon i Stefan próbują ratować wampirzycę, jednak zostają postrzeleni przez własnego ojca, który twierdził, że ulegli pokusie demona. thumb|left|245px|Katherine w 1922 roku.Katherine oraz pozostałe wampiry zostały przewiezione do Kościoła Fellów, gdzie miały zostać zniszczone, lecz Katherine uciekła dzięki George'owi. XX wiek W XX wieku, Katherine przebywa w Chicago. W 1922 roku, obserwowała Stefana oraz jego spotkanie z Klausem i Rebeką. W piątym sezonie dowiadujemy się, że w latach 70. Katherine przebywała w Nowym Jorku, gdzie poznała Willa, który miał swój własny klubo-pub W 1983 roku, jest wspomniane przez Annę, że Katherine nadal przebywała w Wietrznym Mieście, natomiast w 1987 roku udaje się na koncert Bon Jovi, by ponownie zobaczyć Stefana, tym razem z Lexi. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|185px|Katherine jako Elena rozmawia z Johnem.Katherine przybywa do Mystic Falls udając Elenę. Przed wejściem do domu Gilbertów napotyka Damona, który bierze ją za Elenę i ją całuje. Pocałunek zostaje przerwany przez Jennę, która nieświadomie zaprasza wampirzycę do domu. Katherine zaskakuje Johna w kuchni. Zauważywszy pierścień, który ma na sobie, bierze nóż i odcina mu palce, a następnie dźga go w brzuch. |-|Sezon 2=thumb|185px|Stefan rozpoznaje Katherine.Widząc Johna Gilberta poważnie rannego, Elena dzwoni po pomoc i jest przerażona, gdy John mówi jej, że Katherine jest za jej plecami. Dzięki super szybkości Katherine opuszcza dom rodzinny Gilbertów. Później Katherine ponownie udaje Elenę, by tym razem nabrać Stefana. Przytula się do niego, jednak on od razu ją wyczuwa. Kiedy Damon z Eleną wracają, Katherine znika, a bracia Salvatore są w szoku, że w tak krótkim czasie narobiła tyle szkód. Katherine przybywa na stypę burmistrza Lockwooda, ponownie udając Elenę. Poznaje Tylera oraz Bonnie, która po przez dotyk dowiaduje się, że ma do czynienia z wampirzycą. Próbuje wykorzystać swoją moc przeciwko Katherine, jednak nie udaje jej się to, ponieważ na wampirzycę takie czary nie działają. Kiedy Stefan pojawia się w drzwiach, Katherine puszcza Bonnie i idzie do niego. Później, Katherine i Stefan spacerują na posiadłości Lockwoodów. Stefan próbuje wyciągnąć z niej dlaczego wróciła do miasta, lecz Katherine na początku droczy się z nim. Gdy jednak on mówi jej co o niej uważa, Katherine w końcu wyjawia dlaczego wróciła. thumb|left|185px|Katherine wyznaje Damonowi, że nigdy go nie kochała.Stefan nie wierzy w to i mówi jej, że problemem jest to że ją nienawidzi. Rozzłoszczona Katherine wbija mu metalowy pręt, a później znika. Kiedy Damon spotyka Katherine w pensjonacie, na początku całuje ją, lecz potem domaga się od niej prawdy. Katherine wyznaje mu, że nigdy go nie kochała i że zawsze był tylko Stefan, którego tak na prawdę kochała. Później odwiedza Caroline Forbes w szpitalu i mówi jej, by przekazała braciom Salvatore wiadomość, a następnie zabija ją, dusząc poduszką. Kilka dni później Katherine zjawia się w domu Caroline. Każe jej namieszać w związku Stefana i Eleny. thumb|185px|Katherine spotyka po raz pierwszy Elenę.Katherine zjawia się w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów, gdzie zostaje przepytana i torturowana werbeną przez Stefana. Mówi mu, że ma zerwać z Eleną, a jeśli tego nie zrobi pozabija każdego. Później poznaje Elenę, która nie może uwierzyć w to, że wyglądają tak samo. W odcinku Kill or Be Killed, Mason spotyka się z Katherine i mówi jej, że zdobył kamień księżycowy. Później widzimy scenę, kiedy Katherine próbuje się dowiedzieć od niego gdzie jest kamień księżycowy, jednak on mówi jej tylko, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. Gdy Mason zostaje zabity, Damon dzwoni do Katherine by powiadomić ją, że jej ukochany wilkołak nie żyje i że ma kamień księżycowy. Katherine dzwoni do Eleny, by powiedzieć jej, że wie o tym, że tak naprawdę ona i Stefan nie zerwali ze sobą i że Jenna dla niej pracowała, zdając jej relacje. Okazuje się, że Jenna została zahipnotyzowana, dlatego próbowała się zabić. Później Katherine przyprowadza do pensjonatu pani Flowers, Matta Donovana i każe mu, by prześladował Tylera aż go zabije, ponieważ potrzebny jest jej wilkołak. thumb|185px|left|Katherine i Caroline.Na bal maskowy, Katherine przyprowadza swoją przyjaciółkę, a zarazem czarownicę, Lucy Bennett. Gdy napotyka się na Stefana, żąda od niego by ten oddał jej kamień księżycowy. On się sprzeciwia, co bardzo złości Katherine, dlatego, gdy tylko pojawia się Aimee Bradley, zabija ją i mówi mu, że "zegar tyka". Później Katherine pyta się Caroline gdzie jest kamień, co ona mówi, że nie wie, lecz gdy ją dociska, Caroline doprowadza ją do pokoju, który był zasadzką. Kiedy Damon i Stefan walczą z Katherine i próbują ją zabić, niespodziewanie przychodzi Jeremy, który mówi, że raniąc Katherine ranią też Elenę. Katherine dobrze wiedziała, że będą próbować ją zabić, dlatego Lucy rzuciła wcześniej zaklęcie połączenia dwóch sobowtórów, by mogły odczuwać to samo. |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= W We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes pojawia, gdy Elena ma halucynacje. Dręczy Elenę, że obie tak samo zasługują na śmierć. Katherine mówi jej, że będąc wampirem, Stefan znienawidzi ją tak samo jak ją. Później, gdy Elena zmierza do mostu Wickery, z jednej strony pojawia się Connor a z drugiej Katherine. Pyta się jej czy jest gotowa umierać, a następnie mówi jej, że nie może przywrócić tego co było kiedyś i że teraz jest potworem, który zasługuje na śmierć. W[[ Into the Wild| Into the Wild]] Katherine powraca. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|left|185px|Katherine po wypadku samochodowym. thumb|right|185pxW odcinku The Cell pomiędzy Stefanem, a Katherine zaczyna iskrzyć i obydwoje się całują. W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine budzi się obok Stefana i zauważa, że większość jej włosów jest siwych. Pod koniec tego odcinka dziewczyna dostaje ataku serca i spada ze schodów. Wygląd i osobowość Jako człowiek (po raz 1) thumb|185px|Katerina rozmawia z Elijah.W młodości Katerina była piękną dziewczyną, która została ukarana wygnaniem przez swych rodziców do Anglii za to, że miała nieślubne dziecko. Katerina prawdopodobnie pokochała swoją córkę, ponieważ gdy została jej odebrana miała złamane serce. Gdy została wygnana z Bułgarii do Anglii musiała szybko zaaklimatyzować się z nową sytuacją. Została scharakteryzowana jako opiekuńcza i poczciwa osoba. Uważała, że: "Życie nie było by warte, gdyby nie wiara w miłość". Katerina miała bardzo silną więź ze swoją matką. Jednak gdy dowiedziała się jakie plany wobec niej ma Klaus, ukradła mu kamień księżycowy i uciekła. W ucieczce pomagali jej Trevor i Rose, jednak Katerina zdecydowała zdradzić pomocników. Podstępem zmusiła Rose do pomocy jej swoją wampirzą krwią, po czym popełniła samobójstwo przez powieszenie się, tym samym stając się wampirem. Jako wampir thumb|left|185px|Katherine jako wampir. thumb|185px|Katherine na balu maskowym.Katerina po przemianie uciekła z Anglii i powróciła do rodzinnej Bułgarii. Na miejscu zastała zamordowaną rodzinę przez Klausa, był to rodzaj zemsty za jej ucieczkę. Katerina szukała swojej córki Nadii, niestety nie udało się jej odnaleźć. Katerina po przemianie stała się zimną, manipulującą, dbającą tylko o siebie dziewczyną. Przez kilkaset lat wykorzystywała wielu ludzi do swych nikczemnych planów. Zawsze jej się udawało i dostawała to czego chciała. Od odcinka Graduation, Katherine nie jest wampirem, ponieważ Elena włożyła do jej ust lekarstwo, które uczyniło z niej człowieka i tym samym ze zdolnością wyleczenia Silasa z nieśmiertelności. Jako człowiek (po raz 2) thumb|left|185px|Katherine ponownie jako człowiek. thumb|185px|Pojawienie się skutków po wypiciu przez Silasa jej krwi (lekarstwa).Katherine jako człowiek pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku I Know What You Did Last Summer. Początkowo dziewczyna nie radzi sobie z obecną sytuacją. Jest zagubiona i przerażona tym, że jest słaba i ma wielu wrogów, którzy mogą pokazać się w każdej sekundzie. Znajduje schronienie w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów. Dawne zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - thumb|160px|Katerina szybko łapie wystrzelony w jej stronę pocisk.wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- thumb|185px|Katherine używa perswazji.mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Dawne słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - thumb|185px|Werbena w ciele Stefana.po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. Relacje Nadia Petrova Katerina kocha swoją córkę. Przeszukała wszystkie wsie w Bułgarii, aby ja odnaleźć. Mówi do niej "Podstępna manipulatorka z dobrą fryzurą, to musi być moja córka." Stefan Salvatore frame|left|Pocałunek Stefana i Katherine.Katherine zakochała się w Stefanie kiedy przebywała w rezydencji Salvatore'ów w 1864. Potajemnie go obserwowała, kiedy poznał Klausa w latach 20. XIX wieku, a później przyznała, że zawsze o niego dbała. Katherine nie chciała umieścić jej miłości do Stefana nad jej przetrwanie, jednak kiedy wróciła ponownie do Mystic Falls, ona i Stefan stali się wrogami. Stefan twierdził, że ją nienawidzi i że to co do niej czuł dawniej było tylko kwestią perswazji użytej przez wampirzyce. Katherine widząc Stefana z Eleną próbuje ich od siebie rozdzielić, a samą Elenę chce dostarczyć Klausowi w zamian za jej wolność. Jakiś czas później, Elena jako wampir próbuje zabić Katherine, lecz jej się to nie udaje, ponieważ zjawia się Stefan i ją ratuje. thumb|195px|Katherine po nocy spędzonej ze Stefanem.Stan zdrowia Katherine pogarsza się za sprawą lekarstwa, które wyssał z niej Silas, co powoduje, że relacja między nią, a Stefanem staje się bardziej przyjazna, lecz nadal skomplikowana. Stefan ratuje Katherine od samobójstwa, a wzamian ona pomaga mu z jego problemem jaki jest PTSD (zespół stresu pourazowego). Zamknięta z nim w sejfie uświadamia mu, że w rzeczywistości on nie mógł poradzić sobie z utratą Eleny, dlatego przeniósł ból fizyczny ponad to, który był znacznie "łatwiejszy" do zniesienia. Stefan wyznaje Katherine, że musi ruszyć dalej, co kończy się na tym, że lądują razem w łóżku. Uczucia Katherine są znacznie silniejsze niż jego. Pomimo tego, co wydrzyło się miedzy nimi, Stefan nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by wybaczyć Katherine wyrządzone krzywdy. Mimo to stara się ją pocieszać w trudnych chwilach. Jako jedyny nie świętuje jej zbliżającej się śmierci, tylko siedzi przy jej łóżku. Zmienia jej wspomnienia dotyczące śmierci jej rodziny, a na pożegnanie całuje w czoło. Kiedy Katherine pod postacią Eleny pyta Stefana jak się czuje po śmierci Katherine, on odpowiada, że wszystko jest w porządku. Katherine udając Elenę, chce zbliżyć się do Stefana i odzyskać go, gdyż jest jej jedyną, prawdziwą miłością. W trakie poszukiwań Damona, dzielą kolejny pocałunek w hotelowym pokoju. Choć coś do siebie czuli, Stefa, aby odzyskać Elenę, przebija ją nożem. Damon Salvatore Katherine zakochała się w Damonie kiedy przebywała w rezydencji Salvatore'ów w 1864. Po tym jak została zabrana przez miejscowych ludzi, Damon obwinił Stefana i nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył. Później wyznał, że nigdy go nie zmuszała do niczego, wiedział o wszystkim. Jest całkiem możliwe, że Katherine miała duży wpływ na jego osobowość, odkąd gdy stał się wampirem, istnieją uderzające podobieństwa. Jednak Anna powiedziała Damonowi, że Katherine nigdy go nie kochała, dlatego zostawiła go zdewastowanego. Elijah Mikaelson Klaus Mikaelson Elena Gilbert Katerine nie przepada za Eleną, uważa iż jest słaba i bezużyteczna, ponieważ nie chce zabijać. Nienawiść Katherine do Eleny i odwrotni nasila się w czwartym sezonie. Pierce czuje silną niechęć do swojego sobowtóra. W ostatnim odcinku sezonu czwartego oskarża Elenę, że ukradła jej życie, zabrała całe szczęście. Natomiast Elena nie może przeboleć tego, że Petrova zabiła jej brata (w rzeczywistości kuzyna), Jeremy' ego. Oliwę do ognia dolewa fakt, iż Gilbert jest adorowana przez braci Salvatore, którzy poprzednio uganiali się za Kateriną, i których chciała mieć wyłącznie dla siebie. W Graduation, szala goryczy się przelewa - Elena mści się na pannie Pierce, wkładając jej do ust lekarstwo. Emily Bennett Emily była służką Katherine, a pra-pra-pra-pra babcią Bonnie i bardzo potężną czarownicą. Po zamknięciu 27 wampirów w grobowcu, rzuciła zaklęcie zamykające wejście, żeby ludzie byli bezpieczni. Ciekawostki *Ona, Isobel, Klaus i Rose są jedynymi bohaterami, którzy mają własny odcinek nazwany ich imieniem. *Nina Dobrev, aktorka, która gra Katherine Pierce, pochodzi z Bułgarii i mówi po bułgarsku. *W książkach Katherine Von Swartzschild była niemiecką wampirzycą o wyjątkowej urodzie i dobroci, ale jednocześnie egoistycznym i niedojrzałym podejściem do życia. *Lepiej znana była jako Katherine Pierce. *W odcinku Graduation Katerina zażywa lekarstwo na wampiryzm. *Katherine była "prezentem urodzinowym" od Trevora dla Klausa w 1492. *W książce była blondynką, potrafiła zmieniać się w śnieżnobiałego tygrysa, sowę i kota, oraz była przyrodnią siostrą Eleny i Margaret. *Zarówno w książce, jak i w serialu upozorowała własną śmierć. *Była drugim sobowtórem Amary. *Nie lubiła niezdrowego jedzenia. Nazywa to trucizną. *Jeździła do Paryża po buty. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zabici przez Stefana Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Silasa